1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an Internet telematics service providing system and method that may provide driving information for better fuel mileage enhancement.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, there has been active development in telematics technology of providing various services, for example, an automatic accident report, an emergency service call, a guide service, and the like, to a driver via a terminal installed in a vehicle by integrally employing a mobile communication technology, a satellite positioning technology, a map information technology, a vehicle control technology, and the like. The telematics technology may provide a more convenient and safe driving environment and may also be evolved into an environment in which the driver may use information services in the vehicle without disconnection.
Proposed is a system and method that may provide more available information to a driver of a vehicle using various Internet services.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.